Give it Your All
by Faloana
Summary: Trauma in Sora's life causes him to return to his home island several years after Kingdom Hearts II. Riku takes him in his home, and romance kicks in. Just when Sora's beginning to love again, a mysterious voice occasionally speaks to him inside his mind
1. 1 : Dreaming of a Dream

Characters aren't mine. I'm not a writer. This story needs to get out of my head. I hope you'll like it, but, I'll feel fine it you don't. Like I said, I'm just.. not a very good writer.

------------------------------------

-Prologue-

_Heartless_

Sora watched with pure horror as the brief case slowly slipped like iron from his hand, giving a soft thud on the floor.

Before him the love of his life, his beautiful girlfriend Arien, lay sprawled naked underneath his one and only friend he'd made when he moved to this town. Who was also naked. "Saki!" He suddenly screamed, disbelief spread all over his face. Why? After all the times he'd brought Saki to his home, how they hung out like best friends, it seemed almost like a knife was plunged right into his chest.

The two on the bed stopped quickly at the sound of Sora's voice, Arien only smiling nastily at her soon to be ex lover. Saki froze, horror written all over his face. "S-Sora...? What are you doing home?" He choked out, trying to scramble off the bed (and his girlfriend) to get his clothes on. Arien just sat up, grinning horridly at Sora, her long blond hair covering what was any worth looking at.

"Why.." Why? Sora's voice was so timid, and so quiet then. He could barely choke out a word more.. his body ran cold blood and he found himself totally frozen in place. "Arien.. I.. how long?"

Arien just laughed a little, flipping back those long blond locks over her bronze skin. Those icey green eyes of hers seemed to nearly spell out his answer all it's own. "A long time Sora. You never really gave me what I needed. So I just helped myself to your friend here." She said in a smug tone.

Sora just took a step back, hiding the door frame with his shoulder. "...Arien.. Saki.. H... How... No. This is all a misunderstanding! I.. Arian I .. Please.. I love you!"

Arian answered that with a snort. "Love me? Please. You barely make any money, your dicks too small to give me any kind of pleasure and on top of it all Sora.. Well. Frankly. You look like a skinny little fag. You couldn't bulk up just a little could you?"

Those words reeled Sora in some kind of feeling like he was in another reality all it's own. Something that was only a dream and he could just wake up anytime and laugh it off as silly. "...Why.. did you even date me then? Why did you invite me to live in your home?"

"I needed rent money. And at the time I thought you were cute. But now you're just kind of annoying."

He couldn't feel his body. If it got any colder he would of fallen over dead from lack of blood flow to his brain. A lie.. everything he knew was a lie! He could barely make out through the tears, clouded mind and jaded emotion what came next, he just ran out as fast as he possibly could...

-------------------------------------

-Chapter 1-

_Dreaming of a Dream_

Three weeks had passed since that day. Sora sat hazily on the balcony of a motel room he'd rented out, watching the rain drizzle down from the looming dark clouds above. He was crushed, to find his girlfriend... ex girlfriend.. had invited him to live with her because he was simply a money making -thing-... then steals away his only friend in this town... and on top of it all, not a day passed before she nearly destroyed everything he owned and threw it into the trash.

Reaching to his back pocket, he slowly pulled out the last vestige of his life that was spared from Arien's wrath.. A photo of himself, and two of his best friends waving happily on the shore side of his home island...

Sora couldn't help a smile creeping on his lips, but it lasted only a moment before it fell again. Since saving Kingdom Hearts, their lives were returned to normal. Sora brought Riku safely back to the island, Kairi was welcoming Sora with a helping hand.. but it had been eight years since then. Kingdom Hearts had all but been forgotten, and their lives were forced to be brought back to reality. The near two years Sora was missing since that day he was whisked away by the black void and tossed into Traverse Town. His parents thought he'd ran away, ignoring any attempt they'd made to find him. When he came back, his father simply turned his head away, saying nothing. And his mother, looking upset and angry, turned him away and asked him never to return.

Without any schooling, he'd had a hard time trying to find work, and when he finally did he worked even harder when he finally found a girlfriend. He thought his life was turning around, after that. He'd met a new friend, Riku wrote to him from the island he'd moved from almost every week. Kairi was happy and in love with a new man, and everything seemed so good... So... What happened? How did this all suddenly turn sour?

Slipping the picture back in his pocket, he gave a slight sigh. Riku had stopped writing a while ago.. He didn't know how Kairi was doing, she never wrote at all. Last he heard Riku was dating some guy he'd met, and Kairi was married and pregnant. He wondered how they were doing now...

His heart fell even deeper. After all of this.. he really had nothing...

---------------------------------

Riku blinked as he read the small paper he'd received in the mail. It had been so long since he heard from Sora! He didn't understand why the boy stopped writing so suddenly, but he was so happy to receive a letter from him now. Riku smiled, running his thumb over the parchment. "...Sora..."

_Dear Riku,_

_Hey, it's me, Sora. It's been a long time since I'd heard from you. I hope you'll get this al right._

_Things in the city haven't gone so well. I was thinking of moving back to the island in a few weeks. _

_I hope you and Kairi are well. I hope you even get this letter.. _

_I hope you're still there Riku..._

_Sora_

Riku seemed a little confused at all that. Sora seemed so sad, maybe a little desperate. On top of that, why would Sora imply Riku had stopped writing? Sora was the one who stopped.. He sighed, pocketing the paper, giving a deep breath towards the summer breeze that brushed his long silver hair. "...Sora's coming back..." He whispered. He could barely contain his happiness... He missed Sora. More than he could put into words...

---------------------------------

He looked like crap. Dark circles graced his once bright and happy blue eyes, his lips thinned from such a serious look where he'd once laughed and joked.. And somehow, his eyes as brilliant as the cerulean clear sky, were faded, darker, and lost of it's luster. He was almost like a beaten animal, taking one blow after another after another after another...

He'd had nothing. Nothing at all. Everything he owned was given away to charity stores by Arien. His picture, and what was left of his last paycheck was all he had. He'd hoped at least someone, maybe an old friend could put him up for the night.

As he took that first step into the sand of this familiar beach.. as his unbrushed and crude spiky hair brushed his face in the warm sea side breeze.. he felt somewhat at home. This alien place, once his home and playground, welcomed him with faint familiarity, and kind memories. Memories that were long gone...

Taking several more steps forward, the sand crunching easily under his feet, his eyes ran over all sorts of things. Trees, coves, ponds, waterfalls, little huts, houses and homes made by the natives here. It wasn't until his eyes met with a familiar home in the trees, that Sora stopped, watching the leaves above sway too and fro. It was his home.. the home he and his family lived in. His eyes softened, and then saddened... It was his home. No.. It was now abandoned. Nothing was left. It looked tattered, broken and old. Broken memories.. a broken heart.

Dispite several sad memories that came flooding back to him, another familiar, sweet toned, and deep voice spoke very softly behind him. Welcome home, Sora... It said. A kind, strong voice... a voice he'd not heard in a long, long time. A voice, he longed to hear.. a long, long time. As he turned, he couldn't control himself. Time slowed, tears broke all over again, and a voice so desperate and beaten cried out as he wrapped his arms around the owner of that voice, and sobbed uncontrollably.

_Riku!_

----------------------------------

I'm not a writer. I suck at writing. I draw. That's what I'm fairly good at. This is just something I wanted to get out of my head so.. be nice, alright? The last thing I wrote was a YukiXShuichi mix like, years ago. Sorry this is so poorly written too. But if you actually read the whole thing, I'm not only impressed but I'm flattered. I hope you'll enjoy the next installment when I'm not about to pass out in my seat...

Flames are fine. Have at it. If anything, I agree with you. salutes


	2. 2 : Homecoming

_Authors Notes: Hokay. Short and sweet, my fingers aren't used to typing so much and again, I'm not a very good writer. But thank you everyone for your very kind, and very very welcome comments on my last installment. I was surprised anybody even read it, honestly. And I feel a bit more confident, and a tad more bold. So here you have it, the next one. Thank you again, and honestly, I really do appreciate your kindness. If you care to see any of -my- original work, and the thing I'm remotely good at, check out my homepage. _

_Disclaimer: Little more proper this time, yeah? I don't own anybody here. None of these people are my creations. Square-Enix and Disney are the fathers of these boys and girls. Like anybody is really going to sue me, but eh, why not everyone else is doing it. :P _

_Warning: It's shounen-ai, which means boys kissing boys, boys hugging boys, boys doing strange and questionable things with boys, or not. :P If the sight of boys with boys makes you ill, well. I'm sorry you're still considering reading this then. _

Chapter 2 --------------

Homecoming

It had taken him a good few hours to at best, stop crying in Riku's chest. His life, his family and friends, everything.. It all seemed to be ripped away, one after another with no way to take even a small breath. Sora felt beaten, down, a rather scared. He'd never actually been -alone- before. He realized this on his trip back to the island. He'd open and close his soon-to-be shut off cell phone, a vague hope anybody would call him. See how he was... Nobody called of course.

So Riku had taken him into his home, a very small house on the south end of the island. It was quaint, simple, but still stylish as Riku had tended to be himself. The yard was nothing more than a well taken care of bush or two, on either side of a wood panel door. The window was square, and the shutters simple wooden planks that open and closed a bit too easily with the soft wind. The white curtains were also a nice touch. Sora would of appreciated this a lot more if he wasn't busy sulking.

Riku simply escorted his spiky haired friend into his house, which looked bigger inside than it did outside. Leading him into his bedroom, Riku gently pushed Sora over the bed with his hand, and smiled. "I think you could do with a little rest, Sora. I'll be back with something to eat and drink later, alright?"

Sora just gave a slight nod, almost curling up on the bed when he turned on his side. Riku's plastered on smile faded into a worried frown when he left and closed the door behind him. He knew why Sora was so broken, but he'd never seen this boy act in such a way. This was so unlike him.. Unlike that happy go lucky Burnett that laughed off the darkest times with a nod, and determination scrawled all over his beautiful face...

What could he do? He didn't know... Maybe Kairi would have an idea. Yes.. Kairi. With that though in his mind, he went straight to the phone, and dialed up Kairi's number. She'd moved away quite a while ago, but left Riku her number to stay in touch. Granted he did a very poor job at it, only calling her once in a blue moon. But she never seemed to mind, being the sweet person she was.

"Hello, is Kairi there?" He said quietly.

"This is she. Can I help you?" Came back that cheerful voice. Riku sighed in relief.. Honestly he hated her husband. The guy was nasty to him everytime he -did- call..

"Hey, Kairi. This is Riku."

"Oh Riku! It's been so long.. what.. two months! How have you been? How's your boyfriend?"

"Ah.. We broke up right after I called you last actually. But I'm alright." He said with a slight, fake smile. Way to convince yourself, he thought...

Kairi sounded a bit more sympathetic now. "Oh, that's too bad.. Well I'm glad you're okay. I know you two were close."

"Ah well.. anyway. Sora came to visit."

Silence. What did he say? Kairi should of been overjoyed at hearing about Sora.. why was she so quiet?

"...Oh? Oh I see.. Uh.. How is he?"

Riku frowned a bit again. She sounded funny.. "Well.. he showed up at the island, while I happened to be out. The second he saw me he just clung to me and started sobbing..."

There was a sigh on the other end. "...Yeah I heard..."

"You.. heard? From who? I thought you hadn't spoken to Sora in a long time."

Kairi just laughed a little. "Actually his girlfriend was one of my friends..."

"Was?"

"Yeah... She called me up not half a day before and bragged how she used Sora, how stupid he was... She hit him pretty hard. I guess Sora walked in on her and his friend where he used to live.."

Riku raised a hand, gently rubbing the bridge of his nose. So that's what happened, exactly. What a cruel, nasty thing to do to such a wonderful human being... Riku just shook his head, not knowing what to say just yet. He could only stay silent while he ran over the information a few times, before he actually did talk. "I see.. " Well that was great.

"I'm sorry Riku. I'm married now, and.. I just don't feel comfortable being around Sora at all. You understand, right? I'd prefer you just didn't mention we talked.. or me... alright?"

Riku frowned, once more. "...Kairi he was our best friend."

"I know that! But.. I can't alright?"

"Why?" Now this was getting strange. Kairi wasn't usually so distant.

"...I just can't! I have to go now.. but.. you take care of him, alright Riku? I'll see you later. Take care of yourself too." With that the phone clicked. Riku just stared at the receiver before putting the phone back in it's handle. He couldn't understand it.. when did the three of them become like strangers? Riku seemed to be the only one with the memories of all the good times they'd had...

He turned back to stare at the bedroom door through his long silver bangs. "Sora..." He whispered, the cerulean pools of his eyes softening with warmth. He would.. help. If only he would do it, he would gladly for Sora. He'd always.. Cared for him. No matter what Sora's choices were.. he cared for him. And that wouldn't change...

--------------------------------------------

The next morning came so fast. Sora felt his head pounding just as he opened his eyes at the dawns early light. How long had he been sleeping? The last thing he remembered was crying in Riku's bed.. But that was still around late afternoon.. How long? He sat up slowly, raising his hands to rub his sleep hazed eyes. He looked a mess. His hair was even more crazy than it usually was, and his clothes were wrinkled and disheveled.

Slowly his eyes, once focused, turned towards the half open window, the curtains in it whispering just over the floor. Always such a beautiful breeze here.. always so calm and warm. Like a mother cradling her child. Despite it all, he did feel as if he'd come home, even if nobody but Riku was even here... A smile touched his lips. Just barely. Riku. That's right. His strong arms embraced him the entire time he cried on that beach.. they never let him go when he walked them to his home.. he even came back at some point and tucked him in the bed. Riku.. he was always thinking of Sora's wellbeing.. Even if he played it off as a challenge half the time.

Just then, something caught his eye. It glimmered slightly, in the pale sunlight. It looked like a locket or a pocket watch.. Just as he was about to reach for it, there was a knock at the door and he snapped his hand back, looking behind him like a scared animal. When Riku walked in and saw that look on Sora's face, his heart nearly broke. What in gods name did that woman do to him?

"...Sorry. It's just me. I thought you'd be hungry.." Riku said quietly, his hand raising to show Sora a small tray of breakfast in it. Sora simply blinked, as if he didn't understand the concept of breakfast in bed.. But he smiled slightly, and visibly relaxed. Riku simply smiled, heading in to set the tray on the bed.

"How are you feeling? You look terrible."

Sora just chuckled a little, rubbing his eyes again. "Thanks, you look.. well.." He stopped, and sighed. "...You look good." He continued, as if he was finally giving Riku a proper greeting. Riku picked up a piece of toast from the tray, holding it out to Sora. "...You still like strawberry, right?" His pale lips curved in a soft expression, and Sora swore he saw sparkles all around him. That was just the sunlight, right?

"...T..Thanks..." He took the toast and quickly began to eat.

This of course, made Riku laugh a little. "Alright. So you're on vacation now right? Take the time to relax. You know how it is here, nothing to do but relax. If there's anything at all you want to do, let me know. Tidus and Wakka still live around here you know. Goofy and Donald visit from time to time also."

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked simply.

"...Kairi. Ah.. well you know she got married and moved away.."

"I know.. but does she even visit? She always told me she couldn't make it down to where I was..."

Riku rubbed the back of his head a little and looked away. How to explain this? He wasn't even sure himself.. "Well.. She never visits here either. She just had her second kid, and.. well she's really busy with her career and everything. Don't worry so much about it."

Sora's eyes downcast slightly, and though he smiled, he seemed almost sad. "..It doesn't surprise me. I think she's avoiding me... "

"Come on.. why would she do that? A guy like you, it's hard to avoid.."

Sora looked up at Riku, blinking a bit. "...Guy like me?"

The white haired man just laughed, moving a hand to mess up Sora's already messed up hair. "Hey, hello? Who do you think kept everyone together, and our hearts connected? Nobody could avoid you. A guy like you. Well.. " His hand paused a little, but didn't move from Sora's head. It stopped messing up his hair, and traded the action for something a little more sweet. "...A guy like you. Is hard to forget. You're a beautiful person Sora."

Sora couldn't feel his cheeks turning a rosy red at Riku's gentle words. He hadn't even realized he was staring at his best friend until Riku's face seemed to come closer.. and closer...

"Hey! Is anybody there? Riku, you home man?" Came a voice from outside. That islander voice, the deep cool voice of the blitz ball player Sora used to know and play with all the time. Riku just snapped up out of his daze, laughing off whatever it was he should of been laughing off. "Oh, looks like we have company!" Riku got up quickly and nearly ran to the door. Sora looked, once again confused, but followed Riku, curious to see his old friend again. They barely had to walk into the living room though, as Wakka and Tidus were half-hanging inside the open window. "Hey man! How's it goin'? Sora, you back? Sure took your time, yah?" Sora smiled a little at that, and responded with a nod. "Yeah, I sure did."

Tidus waved, shoving Wakka out of the way. "Sora! It's good to see you again! We heard you came back to the island, so Wakka of COURSE had to come running."

"Who's running!" Said the redhead. "Ae, you'd better watch yourself, or I'll take you out on the playing field."

Riku looked a bit off. How did they..? "Wait.. who told you Sora was here? I've been here all day."

Wakka and Tidus paused in their bantering at one another, looking at Riku. "You didn't hear man? Selphie came back too. She said she saw Sora and you.. you know.." He grinned, giving Riku a sly look. Riku blushed and was rather quick to retort. "H-Hey! Cut it out! You'll embarrass Sora!"

Sora looked up at Riku, that dense deer caught in a headlight look on his face. "I'm not embarrassed. What does he mean?"

"Guyh..." The silver haired boy just laughed, shaking his hands in front of him quickly. "N-Nothing! Anyway.. So, does this mean we're having another party?"

Wakka nodded happily, Tidus mimicing his moves in time. "You know it! Let's celebrate the return of our two best friends, yah?"

With fists in the air, and two extremely excited boys nearly running over eachother to start preparing for said party should of been frightening.. But Riku knew they'd at least refrain from blowing anything up.. Anything.. of value anyway...

"Riku?" Sora said, tugging a bit on Riku's shirt. It drove the man from his deep thoughts of an inflamed island back to reality as he looked down at the shorter boy. He blinked when he saw Sora at that moment though. Despite looking a mess, and tired.. his eyes seemed a bit brighter all of a sudden.

"Riku, thanks.." He said with a smile, moving to wrap his arms around the taller man in a gentle hug. "Thank you.."

Riku shook himself out of his daze, wrapping his arms around Sora as well. "...If you need to stay, then stay. I have an extra room, and if you'd rather not sleep alone, I've got plenty of room on my bed. It'll be nice having someone else around."

Sora nodded, and hugged Riku tighter. He felt so warm, here in his arms. What was this feeling? He recalled such a feeling.. somewhere in the past. Somewhere he couldn't quite remember...

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

The next thing Riku said was a faint whisper. Only for Sora's ears, and he would repeat this again and again, as many times as Sora would need to hear it.

_"Welcome Home"_

-------------------------------------------------------

Hands.. ow. Not used to typing this much.


	3. 3 : Belonging

Disclaimer: They.. Still aren't mine. They still belong to the bandwagon makers, Sqeenix and Disney. Dammit...

Warning: Shounen ai. Boys kissing boys. Sexy boys. Yes. If you've gotten this far though, I wonder if you didn't already guess... :P

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

_Belonging_

The day passed like it were moments washing away in a neverending tide. And for once, Sora felt content.

While sleeping soundly in the soft, warm sunlight, his thoughts not once drifted to the horror that was his life not two days ago. But only those few, lost moments in that day were left to him for peace and relaxation. When he opened his eyes, to see the setting sun dipping quietly, cascading it's honey glow over the wide span of the ocean, he remembered..

"You're the worst lover I've ever had." His mind spoke, Arien's voice echoing in his head.

"I'm sorry.. Sora, but I love her. She just chose me over you.." Another voice.. His so called friend.

"You're a disgusting child! You ran away, and now you come crawling back? You wanted to leave so badly, you have exactly what you wished for! Get out, I don't have a son!" Screamed his mother, while his father simply turned his back to him.

_"It's okay..."_ Another voice said. A softer one.. What? Sora sat up quickly, looking around for that voice. Nobody caught his eye, save Wakka and Tidus trying pathetically to set up the fireworks for the welcome home party they were holding to Sora and Selphie's return.

"...Who was..."

_"Sora.. It's alright. It's all over now..."_ That voice spoke again. This time Sora shot up to his feet, looking around frantically. Who the hell was talking to him? That voice simply chuckled, bemused at Sora's forgetfulness. _"...Did you forget me already? And here we're joined at the hip."_

Sora blinked, and relaxed, bringing a hand up to his head. His fingers brushed through the cinnamon locks, cupping his forehead thoughtfully. "...Do.. Do I know you?" He whispered, closing his eyes.

He frowned when he received no reply. The voice was silent, and he stood there, as if he were only speaking to himself.

"Hey there." Came another voice, deeper, behind him. Sora reeled around quickly, only to find someone was actually standing there. It startled him a little bit, but he relaxed quickly. A silver haired boy stood before him, dressed in a simple yellow cut off shirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His hair was tied up this time though, and Sora had never seen it that way before. A few strands of his bangs floated over his pale cerulean eyes, only accenting the beauty they held. The rest was bundled up in a high pony tail, spikes and threads sticking out making him look more sexy than he already did.

Sora blushed at that thought.. did he just think Riku was sexy..?

"Hey, look sharp! You look like you're daydreaming again. What did I say about thinking too much?" Riku smiled, folding his arms lightly in front of him.

Sora just smiled back, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah sorry.. Wait. Isn't that what I always said to you?"

"Well it's my turn now. The party is starting soon, are you going to wear those clothes forever? It's been two days."

Sora blushed lightly, downcast his eyes a bit. "Ah.. I have no money, since I left my job."

"Come on Sora. You're so dumb." Riku walked over, slinging an arm around the shorter boys shoulders. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping. You and me, alright? We'll find nice things for you to wear. This crappy half-assed business suit doesn't really look all that well on you."

"Oh so you're the expert on fashion now?"

Riku laughed. "You bet! I used to teach my boyfriend everything I knew about how horrific he looked in sandals and a kilt. Ew..." He shuttered at the thought of those hairy legs wearing a weird looking skirt..

Sora cocked his head. "That's right, you have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Ah.. Had a boyfriend, is more like it. We broke up a long time ago. Go on now! Borrow something of mine. You're not wearing those things another day!"

"Alright, alright!" Sora mumbled half-heartedly, inside feeling a strange tinge of pleasure. It had been so so long since someone was so attentive to his personal well being. It felt so nice...

It didn't take him long to get dressed. He found a plain band t-shirt with the title DBSK scrawled on one of the sleeves and a picture of Hero on the back, and a pair of black cargo shorts. Shoes were optional, always on this clean beach. So he chose to wear none. When he was finished, he slipped quickly out of the home and back to Riku. Though, Riku wasn't there.

Sora looked around, staking a few steps forward here and there, a frown touching his almond lips. "Riku?" He questioned, folding his hands criss-cross around his stomach. Where did he go all of a sudden? Suddenly darkness hit him, warm hands covering his eyes. At first he was scared, but the voice was familiar, and most welcome. "Don't look. Okay?" It said.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

"Just don't look. Walk forward.. I'll guide you." His voice was so close to his ear. Soft, almost whisper touching his senses all over. He could feel a cool shiver run up his spine, though the feeling was also quite welcome.

He did as he was told, walking in the directions Riku had instructed him to go. The beach sounded further and further away, the waves tireless lapping fading into yet more water like sounds. The sound of a waterfall.. Something familiar. Ah, this must be the waterfall pool near the cave he and his friends used to tuck themselves away in as children. Sora smiled, almost giggling a little. "Riku, where are we going?"

Riku smiled, leaning his lips ever so slightly closer to Sora's ear, deepening his voice so so slightly. "...A little further, Sora. Trust me.."

Sora nodded, nearly melting at that voice. Gods... was Riku always this.. Gods! Sora was beginning to feel things he thought he'd never feel again..

Finally, after walking for a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Riku stopped, as Sora did as well. "...Now..." He said quietly, slowly slipping his hands away, taking a few steps back to allow Sora the room he'd need for this. Sora opened his eyes, and they met with a sight that stole the breath from his beating heart..

Before him lay the waterfall that poured endlessly into the pond, next to the cave, as he'd guessed. But it was much different now. Vines grew all around it, framing the rushing water delicately as they sway with the neverending ocean breeze. The scent here laced with water lilies lead his eyes to the pool of water, where many flowers floated quietly, beginning to open as the sun sank. The pool itself was shimmering, like the new moon threw dust lazily into the clear blue water. It shone, and it was brilliant. Sora put a hand over his mouth, not even knowing where to begin.. This place. This place had become nearly a garden over water.. And it glowed, in the moonlight that touched it so perfectly.

Suddenly he felt something slipping around his neck, and a small click behind his ear. His hand reached up, and touched something that was very similar to those lilies in the water. A necklace, with a flower pendent, violet and glowed slightly in the moonlight. He turned around, looking at Riku, shocked beyond words. He could barely breathe!

"...Saint Luna Iris.." He said quietly, reaching his own hand to touch the flower. "These always reminded me of you. In the darkness, they always shone.. no matter what. When enough light was around, they'd sleep for a while... but when the darkness came.. they bloom and show their vibrance to the entire world..." He smiled, looking down at Sora with soft, loving eyes.

Sora was shaking.. he could feel his body shake very slightly, but still uncontrollably. This.. this was so much. This wasn't a slap to the face.. a verbal assault.. some kind of horrible surprise. This was.. beyond words. Without even realizing it, he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. One after another, after another... They wouldn't stop. Riku simply raised a hand to Sora's cheek, wiping away a few tears near his eyes. "...Sora..." Was all Riku could say. I wish your heart would return.. he wanted to say. But nothing came out. Seeing Sora like this.. it made him happy somehow.. Seeing him this happy, overjoyed him.

Sora said nothing. He couldn't. The words were totally gone now and he had no idea what to do. His mind was lost, his voice was gone, and his senses were overloaded. Without thinking he touched his hand to Riku's chest, and lent up, whispering something soft and tender, something so gentle only Sora could have spoken it.

"I want to embrace your darkness..." He said, his lips so close to Riku's it was almost painful.

Riku slowly wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame, his eyes half way closing at the heat he was feeling. "...Give me your light.. Sora. Come back... Come home..." He whispered back, his eyes closing, eliminating the final inch between their lips. It wasn't quite a kiss, yet it was. His lips pressed against Sora's, though he whispered still to the young man. "...Your heart is so beautiful.. Sora.. don't abandon it... Give it to me.. if you don't want it..."

The brunettes eyes fluttered, and his cheeks reddened more. A hand touched Riku's cheek, very softly, as if testing the skin. A slip of the fingertips, and a soft touch was enough.. Sora simply closed his eyes, and released himself into the darkness, as their kiss lasted long, endless moments, in the flow of the eternal sound of the ocean.

(To be continued)

---------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Notes: I had so many ideas, and honestly, this story was supposed to be angsty. I don't know what happened, but I think I like it better this way. :3 _

_I think I'm improving.. very slightly. Maybe barely at all.. But I am more confident at least. I'm very happy. I've gotten a lot of support from my friends at deviantart. And now the support of the people in fanfiction make it even more pleasurable. Thank you again, everyone! I hope you keep reading. bows low _

_PS. DBSK is a japanese boy band. I'm particularly attached to Hero, as he is a sexy god second only to my beloved Miyavi_


	4. 4 : Waking Moments

_Authors Notes: Still getting used to typing this much. All I could think while I was writing this was, "I wanna play World of Warcraft, I gotta level up, I need money!". laughs I'm sad, yeah? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. The shopping was rushed a little because I am in fact a lazy bastard, and still not quite the writer you all are. I envy you people. ; ; Such good writer's, the lot of yah. :P_

_Basic note here.. I hate Kairi. Just because before she was a help-me-save-me girl, like Relena Peacecraft which of course, I also hate.. Then suddenly she becomes a badass with a keyblade and all I can think is, oh lord, it's another Garnet. Sooo, I dun like her. I would stop reading this if you do like her, cause i'm not going to be very nice to her. _

_Disclaimer: I assume by now, you realize, I haven't got the cash to buy the rights to these guys. So still yet, they are not mine. Sadness.. I know. But this is a fact. _

_Warnings: Boys are making out with other boys in this one, ladies and gents! Best run for the hills if that thought makes you ill._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Be careful of all the good things in your life. Others may do anything to get it."_

Chapter 4 -----------------

----- Waking Moments

Last night proved to be both like a dream, and so very amazing. The sky had broken shards of light and crystal scatter throughout it's blackness, the ocean cascaded it's beautiful melodies without hesitation. The sands shone it's dull pale moon reflections upon all the swaying trees and bushes. The breeze began and ended, teasing and playing with all who felt it's loving brush. And Sora.. was in love.

Last night, before the welcoming home party, Riku had taken him to a very special place on the island. He'd whispered so lovingly in his ear, to watch the dew dropped flowers glow upon the waters that seemed both restless and quite gentle. And just as he wrapped a beautiful gift of amethyst and emerald around his neck, he spoke to him of something he himself had forgotten long long ago.. A reminder of his heart. And they kissed.. A kiss that was much too short.. but so very wonderful. A kiss that sent him spiraling into the dream like state he was still in right now, as he sat upon the porch of Riku's home. He looked ridiculous staring off into nothing with those love struck eyes, but regardless, those lovestruck eyes contained something quite precious. A brilliant, vibrant color of ocean blue. His color had returned, and Sora was.. well.. Sora again. And Riku couldn't be happier.

While Sora sat on the porch pondering last night's events, Riku was inside taking care of the fish he'd caught during the party. There was a small contest, just to liven things up. Selphie, Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Riku all went fishing and whoever had caught the biggest, won a nice little gift. Of course, Riku didn't win. He wasn't -that- great. Wakka was the one who reeled in the big catch. But still Riku had caught enough to eat for a week. Coming home so tired though, he just shoved the fish in the fridge and vowed to deal with them in the morning. Despite keeping his vow, his fridge now stank of fish bodies.

Sora sighed, and smiled up at the sun. Life was, getting better wasn't it? All thanks to Riku. Like always, it was Riku who saved him. Always Riku who kept him above water..

_"You love him?"_ A voice said. The same one from yesterday. Sora blinked, standing up suddenly. Okay.. not this again!

"Who are you? Come out!" He nearly pouted, trying his best to look threatening. Which.. didn't work all that great.

_"..Who am I? You still don't remember? You really are stupid.. Quick I'm to your right!" _

Sora reeled around, looking to his left, blinking when the voice just laughed. _"Your other right, dork. And I'm kidding."_

The burnett groaned, sitting on the porch with a heavy thud. "...Great. I'm going insane now."

_"So do you love him?"_

"...Riku?"

_"Santa. Of course Riku!"_

"...Yeah. Maybe.. I don't know. I think I do?"

_"That's good. When your heart is complete again, I'll be somebody."_

"What does that mean?"

Silence. The voice was gone. Sora moaned once more, burying his face in his hands. God! He was going insane! That voice was familiar, and it seemed like someone that knew him so well.. But why couldn't he remember? He couldn't.. remember...

Sora's eyes snapped open. He suddenly looked forward, as if trying to find something that wasn't there. He couldn't.. remember anything! Save the past five years, he couldn't remember anything at all! He remembered.. moving away and... His parents accused him of being a runaway.. He dated Arien for a while.. Met a few friends.. what happened before that?

Before that he.. He was friends with Riku and Kairi. They'd play on the beach all the time, and they planned to sail away to visit a new world.. But, after that? Before now... He couldn't remember! It was like his memory had a big gap between being a child and then suddenly being an adult. He rubbed his head and stood up, making his way into the house.

A lovely fish oil smell greeted him, and he suddenly felt sick. "God, Riku, that's gross!" He whined, putting a hand over his mouth and nose, closing one eye as well as if that would help anything.

Riku just laughed, waving a knife flippantly at Sora. "...Oh come on now, you'll hurt their feelings."

"Riku.. they're dead. Because of you. You're worried about -me- hurting their feelings?"

"Ah.. you got me. I guess they should be kinda pissed."

Sora just chuckled, making his way over to Riku and folding his arms around his waist. Riku could feel a warm body press against his back, hugging him firmly. It forced a sweeter smile on his lips. "What's up?"

"Riku.. What happened before I moved away? Where did we go?"

Riku paused, turning his head as best he could to look at the boy behind him. Best he got was a good glance at the side wall. "...What do you mean? You lived here, with us. Remember?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I remember. We played everyday.. in the cave Kairi and I would draw pictures, or you and me would race on the beach... But, what happened after that?"

Riku turned back to the fish, chuckling. "Well, Kairi got married.. I started dating. And you moved away."

"...We played.. everyday.. until I moved?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sora looked down, sighing. Maybe he was going crazy. He couldn't remember, maybe because it was traumatizing. Maybe his brain forced it out so because he couldn't endure it. But the voice in his head... He shook his head. Riku would think he was nuts.. and everything was going so well. Maybe he should just keep it to himself for now. It wasn't hurting anyone, right? It's not like the voice was telling him to do unspeakable acts or anything. It seemed, if anything, endearing and loving. Sora smiled, and hugged Riku tighter.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

"Yeah. I'm really good right now..." Sora looked up, pressing a hand flat against Riku's stomach. "...You going to do that all day?"

Riku blushed slightly, but just laughed it off like he ususally did. "No, I'm just about done actually. Was there something you...Ah..." Riku's eyes snapped open at the feeling of a soft, warm and vaguely wet mouth pressed against the back of his neck. It looked so enticing to Sora, with Riku's hair pinned up just to keep himself a little cooler. His neck was practically screaming 'kiss me!'. So Sora obliged.

The silver haired boys hands twitched a little when he felt Sora's lips caress the skin there for long moments, while his hand seemed to slip up and down very slightly over the cloth on his stomach. He was being rather.. forward today. He didn't think Sora had it in him.. "Sora..." He said, shivering slightly. "Come on.. I smell like fish."

Riku slowly turned himself around, placing the offending knife he was using on the fish down on the counter. He looked down at Sora's big, blue, beautiful eyes and almost melted. Sora was truly the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.. An angel, practically. He sighed, wanting to touch his beloved, but at the same time not wanting to make Sora smell like dead fish.

Sora just smiled, and lent up to grace his lover with a soft kiss. Their lips mingled a few moments, Sora's hands slowly slipping back up to Riku's chest. Riku was slowly relaxing himself into that soft kiss, without much realizing his tongue was pleading entrance as it laved over Sora's lips slowly. Sora complied, of course, opening his mouth to allow Riku to deepen their slowly hottening kiss. The older man barely registered his own movements, betraying his want to not soil Sora with horrible fishy smells, his larger hands moving around Sora, one coming to cup the back of the brunettes head.

Sora let out a slight moan, allowing Riku to loom over him slightly. The smaller boy was slowly losing himself, his eyes opening and closing quickly as Riku began to push him backwards against the kitchen wall, trapping him between Riku and the wall. Riku was beginning to slid his hand around the rim of Sora's belt before the phone began to ring. Riku paused and suddenly came back to his senses. pulling away from his lover. "...Ah.. Sora. I should.. uh.. " He motioned towards the phone a few times before he actually left to answer it. Sora was just flushed and staring outward, stunned but pleased.. Stupid phone!

The taller man quickly composed himself enough to answer said devil phone, only to be greeted by a voice he -really- didn't want to hear right now.

"Hello Riku!" Kairi's voice chirped out. If the woman wasn't irritating before, she sure as hell was now.

"What?" He asked, trying his best not to sound pissed off. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't of known.. stupid woman.

"I wanted to let you know, I thought it over.. and I think maybe I will come to the island and visit you and Sora. You were right, and I think it would be good for Sora to reconnect with some of his old friends.. "

Riku blinked, and surpressed the urge to laugh. Well that was some timing! "I'm sure he'll really appreciate it Kairi. We'll expect you soon then."

"You bet! I shouldn't be long, be good you two!" And the phone clicked, indicating she'd hung up. Riku sighed and placed the phone back in the handle, brushing back some loose hair. A flash of brown caught the corner of his eye just then and he simply smiled, waving at Sora who was peeking around the corner. "Kairi's coming to visit soon."

"Kairi? Really? That's great! We can all be together again!" Sora suddenly seemed even more happy than before. Riku couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sora picked up on Riku's emotions quite well unfortunately for the white haired man, and just walked over to again wrap his arms around Riku. "...I love you." He said quietly, snuggling into Riku's back. The man just smiled, slipping his hands over Sora's gently. "..I love you too, Sora. I'm so happy to see you like this.. "

Sora smiled back, though Riku couldn't see, and hugged him tighter. "...This is where I want to be always. No matter what."

"No way around it... Sora. You're home."

Sora blinked, looking up at Riku then. Did he just..? "I.. I'm home?"

Riku nodded, turning around to look at his friend, and love, with soft eyes. "...Here, in this house. I want you to stay with me Sora. Live here. There's a spare room and everything, for all your things..."

"But I don't.. have any things..." He said, his baby blue eyes looking down a bit sad. Riku slipped a finger under Sora's chin, and tilted his face back up. "...I will give you, everything, Sora. Anything you want, it's yours. But, for now, I think we'll start with furniture, and some basic belongings. I think it's time we went shopping."

Sora's eyes lit up at that. He absolutely loved shopping! It had been so long since he went shopping for himself! Riku just laughed at how Sora could be such a child. The guy got so excited at the simplest things. "Alright! Get ready then. I'll wash up.. God knows the stores don't want someone like me stinking up the place!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping with Riku had proven to be the most fun experience Sora had ever had. They went clothes shopping first, and Riku had let Sora lose in the store and told the boy to get anything he thought he'd like. Sora being so modest with someone else's money came back with naught but a tank top and a paid of jeans. Riku simply rolled his eyes and forced Sora to at least buy enough for a small wardrobe. The burnett of course protested, but in the end was happy as a clam.

Next they found basics for Sora. Toothbrush, paste, hygiene products mostly. A brush was in definite order.

After that, lunch, Sora's favorite part! Riku treated him to something rather delicous in a local cafe' on the other, larger island. Not only that, but Sora was able to put in a few applications around the places they went.

As they headed home on foot, they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. Riku would wrap his arm around Sora, or Sora would rub the small of Riku's back. A kiss here, a glance there. When the beach trio, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka saw them walking home, they all made "YUUUUUCK!" sound, playfully of course, all laughing at Sora who was not only blushing, but laughing as well. Riku was just blushing.

As they came home, Riku set down the numerous bags he'd been carrying, looking for his keys in his pocket. Sora slipped a hand over his before he could unlock the door though, watching him in the pale sunlight of dusk. Riku paused, suddenly finding himself staring down at Sora.

The two stayed like that, for quite a few moment before Sora just smiled, his eyes softening. "...Riku.. I love you..." He said, much like he did before. But now seemed slightly different. It was like.. someone slightly different was talking to him.

"Sora?"

"I love you.. Riku... More than anyone..." He whispered, slipping a hand up to draw Riku's face closer to his for a tender kiss. It was still Sora.. Riku thought. Something slightly different but.. still Sora. It was such a strange feeling but.. it was like.. two Sora's. Sort of... Riku moved a hand to Sora's hip, and returned the kiss. And like the other kisses, it was beginning to heat up rather quickly.

And like this morning.. they again were interrupted by a soft cough not a few feet away from them.

It was Kairi. And she looked.. disgusted.

_(To Be Continued.. Sorry! Don't kill me!)_


	5. 5 : Give Your Body

_Sorry this took so long. I've been winging this entire story off the top of my head and I finally got a plot going. This may seem confusing, but one, I wrote this at 5am, and two, i'm meaning to explain it as the story goes, not just all at once.. _

_Anyway.. thank you for being so patient. Again, i'm sorry. Now that I have an idea of what I want to do, I think I can produce more often, that I can. So let me know what you think. I always enjoy your comments so much. _

_Warning: shounen ai, and a little soft core implications. I think.. Uh. If you don't like two guys kissing, go away. Because this one has a lot of that..._

_Note: I don't own these boys, or girls at all. Still. Like I ever will.._

_**Chapter 5**_

_**------------ Give Your Body**_

Kairi looked absolutely disgusted, her face twisted in what one would call a woman scorned. Though scorned from what? Wasn't it Kairi who scorned Sora? Riku could only stare back at her, as if waiting for her to make some sort of dire comment or start screaming.. or whatever it was women did when they were pissed. Frankly, Riku couldn't stand how girls reacted towards these sorts of situations.. which is why he was gay in the first place.

Sora however, looked back at her in a rather calm manner. He seemed more or less placid, and very quietly awaiting her first words as well. Riku could still feel it.. it was so strange. Sora was still Sora.. yet he felt like someone else. Someone who was also Sora.. kind of like, an alternate Sora? Riku's brain was about to explode...

"Kairi, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow..." Riku started, since the woman wasn't saying anything. That glare she had on her cute little cherub face was kind of creepy.

"...Yeah. No kidding. What the hell are you two doing?" Kairi spat out, nearly throwing Riku back at the sudden change in the girls personality. She was normally so sweet and kind..

"...Uh.. Well.. I guess we were kissing..." Riku said shyly.

Kairi just narrowed her eyes even more. "Oh.. Kissing. Well. Excuse me for interrupting. Far be it for me to get between you and a battered and rather -vulnerable- young man!"

Now it was Riku's turn to narrow his eyes. That was the most horrible, and WRONG assumption he'd ever heard! "Excuse me? I'm not taking advantage of anybody!"

"Oh, really? The guy was practically ready to kill himself, and here you are making out with him! What next Riku, wanna screw his brains out?"

Sora almost giggled at that, hiding his face in Riku's chest. He figured it best not to actually say anything.. Riku just frowned though, looking down at Sora. That.. definately wasn't a reaction he was accustomed to from his spikey haired friend..

"Look, Kairi, this is none of your business. You've been avoiding Sora for years, you should just go." Riku's gaze returned to the reddish haired girl, who in turn just clentched her fists.

"Riku, you bastard! I've been avoiding him because i'm still in love with him! The last thing I need is you turning him into a fag!"

Oh that was it. Riku just pushed Sora aside, walking up to Kairi rather quickly. The last thing Kairi seemed to feel at that point, was the hard, hot hand of the silver haired man, slapping her across the face with force he'd normally hold back on a woman. Riku didn't say anything at that point. Just stared..

Kairi was also speechless, as well as staring up at Riku, shocked. She rose a hand up to her own cheek, as if it confirm it was actually her he'd slapped.. that stinging sensation wasn't a lie..

Sora just watched them, his eyes calm and cool. They reflected almost nothing, no emotion at all. It was very strange for Sora.. The normally happy go lucky, smile until it hurt boy who brightened everyone's day. Though that expression changed within seconds, before anybody could see it, back to that normal, worried look he should of had in the first place.

"Riku! Kairi! Stop it!" Sora suddenly yelled, running up to stand between them. "Please.. guys, we're all friends! The three of us, remember?"

"I hate you Riku!" Kairi suddenly screamed, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Sora took one look at her and his face fell. The poor girl.. walking in on something like this. After how she felt for him, it was only natural. "Kairi.. you don't mean that. We're just.. angry right now. That's all. Calm down alright..?"

"No, I wont calm down! What right does he have? He's a man! He's your best friend, Sora! I loved you!" Those tears were falling now, seeming to strain tracks over her pale complexion. Sora turned towards her, ready to say something before he suddenly felt two strong, firm arms wrap around him. When he looked up, he only saw Riku's hair hiding his face, in the crook of his neck. Riku was.. Shaking?

"Riku...?"

Kairi also looked surprised. Riku didn't normally give into his emotions so easily. Even when he was acting like a normal person, he still was shielding himself in one way or another, keeping so calm..

"Riku.." Kairi said quietly, taking a step back from both of them.

"I love him!" Riku suddenly belt out, only holding Sora tighter.

Sora could of sworn he felt a wetness on his shoulder. Riku was shaking more now.. was Riku.. Crying?

"I love him..." He repeated, refusing to lift his head. His hair hid his face quite well, though it was obvious how he'd felt at that moment. Sora's eyes softened at those words.. They were hot, and passionate. Desperate almost. Gently he slipped a hand over one of Riku's, giving it a loving squeeze. Riku flinched a little at that, possibly surprised at the reaction, but relaxed almost immediately.

Kairi could only watch as her two old friends, simply stood in embrace. It was hard not to stare.. it was like watching a soap opera. Sora was staring so beautifully at Riku, who wouldn't show his face but gripped the boy for dear life.

With a soft sigh, and much reluctance, she took a few more steps back and made her way back the way she came.. Maybe another time she could speak to them. Right now.. she couldn't put into words how she loathed Riku for stealing away her only happiness. Her divorce was final.. She'd come to tell Sora this. Only to find them in warm embrace.. She felt as if she'd lost something very special, just now..

-------------------------------------

"Riku..." Sora whispered, running his thumb over the taller boys hand. They still stood there, nearly a half an hour later, unmoving. Everytime Sora seemed to make any sort of move, Riku gripped him, burying his face deeper into the nape of his neck. "Riku.. Come on..." He tried again, touching his nose to the side of Riku's head. "...Hey.. Still have to take in those clothes..."

Riku gave a slight sigh, very slowly slipping his face up to meet Sora's. His eyes didn't look like he'd been crying. Apparently the guy was really good at hiding it. Riku just forced a small smile before he began to pull away, though it was Sora this time, who gripped his hands so that he wouldn't.

"Riku..? What you said.. Before..." Sora looked up at Riku with pure innocence in his eyes. It was a task for Riku to not just throw him down and ravage the smaller boys body until he screamed...

"...Sora.. About that. Look I--"

"I love you too."

Riku blinked, stopping in his sentence dead in it's tracks. "...What?"

Sora just smiled, that beautiful, wonderful smile he'd lost for so long. "...I said, 'I love you'. You're listening to your music too loud.. You're going to end up old and deaf!"

Riku blinked again, once more shocked. Sora was.. Sora again. The real Sora. He couldn't help it.. that cute face, and those quirky comments.. Riku just spit out a laugh, hearty and clear. Which made Sora smile even more. 'Ah.. Riku. There you are' He thought, gently slipping a hand over Riku's pale cheek, leaning up to press his lips against his friends.. lovers...

---------------------------------------------

"Sora.." He whispered over Sora's lips, but this time he couldn't say anything else. Sora covered his mouth in a deeper kiss, wrapping his slender arms around Riku's neck. Sora's tongue slid across Riku's lips slowly, begging entrance and gaining it quickly, as Riku opened his mouth to allow Sora the pleasure of exploring the contours. Their tongues met, sliding over one another lovingly. The searing passion behind both of them grew, and grew, and before Sora knew it, the larger boy had over powered him, almost hitting him firmly up against the front of the house. Who needed an open door? Riku was perfectly willing to do it right here in plain view!

Sora gasped for air between their heated kisses, only to have his new found lover laving at his ear and neck relentlessly, only causing the brunettes face to turn red and moan. Sora's hands slowly slid up Riku's waist, pushing up the rim of his shirt with his thumbs as he moved the palms around his stomach, the warm palms only more welcoming than that kiss he'd shared with his love.

"Sora.. " He half-moaned, straining to even stay standing. Even such a simple touch like this seemed to throw Riku for a spin, causing his mind to wander, blankly, into absolute pleasure. Sora just smiled a little, and nipped the silver haired boys chin, running his tongue slowly down his neck.

Riku felt the smaller man run down his body lower and lower, and before he could register what was going on, as his eyes fell downward, they widened at the image before him.

Sora knelt before him, his eyes half closed and those bright baby blue iris' shining even through the slowly darkening sky. His skin seemed darker than his, in comparison, as he run his tongue over his stomach, his hands playing at the rim of his pants.

He couldn't deny that he wanted this.. And he also couldn't deny Sora seemed to want it too. But this, seemed different. It wasn't romantic.. It was almost as if they'd been lost in a heat of passion, and their minds weren't even functioning. Maybe he was thinking about this too much.. But he froze when Sora began to slowly press those spindly fingers against the cloth of his pants, began to slowly slide the button and holder apart.. began to unzip the front.. Riku suddenly backed away, panting, flushed and looking somewhat.. guilty.

Sora looked confused, and only stared at Riku who was no more than a statue at the moment. What had gotten into him? Sora thought as he rose to his feet. He brushed off the sand of his pants, looking Riku right in the eye.. "You don't want me?" Sora said monotone, and rather serious. Riku's eyes snapped back to reality. His clouded mind returning from the passionate haze it'd been trapped in.

"Sora.. I didn't mean that. I just.. "

"You just what? It's not like you to be so hesitant." Sora folded his arms. He should be angry.. or sad. He should be asking Riku what was wrong.. If he'd done anything.. If he was alright. Riku wasn't the type to make things all about him but.. this was the Sora he knew. The one he loved and adored. He just stared at Sora, his eyes trying to find some proof that this was all just his imagination. Something to tell him that everytime he'd seen Sora, it had always been -Sora-. Always.

Sora just narrowed his eyes, putting a hand on his hip. "...What are you looking at? If you don't want me Riku than just say it."

"Sora..." Riku started, at a loss of words. But then he straighted himself up, his eyes softening slightly. "Sora.. where did.. you go.." He said quietly. More to himself than his friend.

Sora's eyes twitched slightly, but the air was gone within moments. "...What are you talking about. I'm right here Riku." He said, smiling a bit. He slowly started to walk up towards Riku, laying two hands over the taller mans chest. "...What's wrong? Scared?"

"...You're not Sora." He said finally, putting his hands on his friends shoulders, pushing him back a little.

Sora frowned a little, his baby blue eyes, that shone so beautifully in the now pale moonlight slowly rising over the horizon, beginning to seem a bit cocky. "...Riku. What is it? Am I not good enough?"

"...Sora..."

"Riku.. Sora went to sleep." He said, grinning a little as raised one of his hands to cup Riku's face.

"...Why. Sora.. What happened to you? This feeling...Who are you!"

Sora just laughed a little, pushing Riku back causing the older man to fall onto the sand, bemused. "I am Sora. Well.. the part of Sora he ignored..The emotion welled up inside of him.. the fabric of his dark spirit.. the very being of his desire and wants locked away deep inside of him. The thing he ignored, and rejected the day he met that woman." He moved up towards Riku, kneeling down and forcing Riku's chin up to meet his gaze. "...It crushed him. He fought it, yes. But the day he saw you, Riku, was the day he fell apart. His heart weakened, and it lost all it's guard. The poor bastard.. He fell in love with you. And this is what he gets."

"I don't understand!" Riku yelled, looking hurt, betrayed.. possibly even more guilty than he had before. "I don't understand, Sora.. He'd never give up! He pulled me out of the darkness, he held my hand through the abyss. He went through hell to find me again.. He wouldn't just give up!"

"He would, and he did." Sora responded, pushing Riku's face away playfully. "Nobody will hurt Sora again. Ever."

-------------------------------------

I hope that was okay.. I'm so sorry if it sucked. I know i'm a terrible writer! But please, be kind..


	6. 6 : On White Wings I Sing

_Warning: Shounen-ai, boys kissing boys, lots of fluff in this one. Riku's about to snap. Woot._

_Disclaimer: ...Well. I'll say this. If I could afford them, I would buy them. . ; But I don't. ; ;_

_Authors Notes: I am.. so tired. My arm is in paaaain. I'm gonna die! cries I'm not used to writing so much! But I will prevail! looks determined I want to make everybody really happy! I hope you all enjoy this instalment. I know the constant to be continues are a pain, but I think after this there's just one more. But be kind. Like I said, I'm no used to writing so much, so if I didn't do the to be continued things all the time, I think my hand would fall off. X.x;;_

_I hope you like this. bows Please have a great day!_

--------------------------------------------

It was dark.. and cold. He could see nothing before him, as the darkness spanned out further than his eyes could ever see. Slowly he brought his hands up to his eyes, making sure this wasn't just some crazy dream. He needed some proof of his existence within this darkness, and though he received it, staring back at his spindly fingers, he still couldn't feel it.

It was as if he'd been asleep a very long time, and still was, though he realized it.. Sleeping Consciousness, they called it. When one could dream within deep sleep, for a long long time, yet still grasp what was going on inside their own minds. Some could even control the dreams they were having. But still.. this didn't seem like a dream. And if it was.. it certainly wasn't his dream.

Sora watched, his ever dimming blue eyes searching around for -something-. He was scared...

"Sora..." Someone whispered. That voice! But.. wait. It was different. Someone else?

Sora's eyes darted back and forth, trying desperately to find that voice. Somewhere... left.. right.. straight ahead...? Nothing! "Show yourself! Come out of there, right now!" He shouted, feeling his frustration getting the better of him.

A light chuckle was his response, and suddenly two warm arms wrapped around him. The sudden touch startled him, but soon he relaxed, when he realized who was doing the touching.

A head of wheat blond hair, and dazzling bright blue eyes met his with a small smile and a warming look. Sora's eyes widened slightly, his hand slowly slipped without his own notice over the other boys pale hands... Only one word slipped out of Sora's lips..

"Roxas..."

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**--------- _On My White Wings I Sing_**

"Sora... please come back!" Riku grasped Sora's shoulders and cried, shaking his friend almost frantically. He rarely panicked, and when he did something had to be -really- wrong. Sora was acting strange, and it dawned on Riku just why.

Through those sea blue-green eyes, Riku watched his friend smirk back at him as he was suddenly and very roughly pushed away once more. His own sad and wanting features over his face, begging the brunette to explain.. wanting to know everything he knew was a total lie.

"...Idiot. How can you be so stupid? After everything you people put Sora through.. Everything you made him put -me- through! I'll never forgive you bastards.. selfish, wanting bastards. All you ever think about are yourselves!" Sora yelled, throwing his arm from one side to the other to express his irritation. "Because of his heart, that was broken so many times.. And because of all of you who couldn't even drop one god damn letter to let him know you still cared. Do you even know how alone we've felt!? Do you even care!?"

Riku was aghast at everything that was spilling out of Sora's mouth. Everything he said was... true. But that couldn't be... Kairi, Riku and Sora. They were the three best friends, inseparateable, and always laughing together. Their hearts would always connect, no matter what fate had in store for them.. wouldn't they? They promised.. they've defied fate so many times, it seemed they never had anything to worry about.. Boy.. Were they wrong.

"...Sora... I.. It's not like that..."

"I only tolerated you and let Sora get close to you these passed few days, because you treated him with kindness. You gave him warmth when he needed it. And that's more than what I can say for everyone else..." Sora closed his eyes, trying to block the memories from his mind. Obviously it wasn't working too well.

Riku looked almost sad, slowly standing back up to his feet to look back at Sora with won ton eyes. "...Sora... Forgive me..." He whispered, those same eyes slowly lowering to the ground in shame. So that's why... That's what was going on.

Sora just shook his head. "Be grateful I allowed his last moments with -you-. Even though you never bothered to write, or call. You have no idea.. how much that hurt him."

Riku clenched his fists, and his eyes tighter... He couldn't argue. Sora was right. Though he'd tried, he should of tried harder! He should of done more.. Known more... "Sora.. please don't.. leave me." He mumbled.

Sora just tilted his head. "Why the hell should I let him stay? Even if you're a nice guy, you'll just end up like the rest."

"..I wont.. I will never, hurt Sora!" Riku's eyes shot up then, tears clearly streaming from his eyes, the desperation just melting from him.

Sora looked a bit surprised, but maintained that cocky sarcastic look. "And I should believe you, why?"

"Sora.. Sora's my heart! Sora -has- my heart! If he goes, please, take me with him! I can't stand to be without him again! Not when I finally found him."

Riku slowly landed on his knees, his head bowed and hands firmly on the ground. A normal way for a lowly peasant to beg for mercy before someone so mighty and high.

-----------------------------------------------

That gentle voice, calmed Sora down, his eyes losing all it's shine but gaining a beautiful glow instead. It was so warm here, now. With nothing to hurt him.. and only himself to keep him company. Nobody could bring him pain here.. he was safe.

Roxas smiled a bit, but shook his head, holding Sora just a little tighter. "...You can't stay.. Sora..." He whispered, closing those brilliant eyes.

Sora just turned his head slightly, looking a bit confused. "...But.. wasn't it you who brought me here?"

"...Sora.. I would never hurt you... And I certainly would never take you away from someone... who's heart's have melded with yours..."

Sora frowned a little, not quite understanding. "...Roxas. I want to stay here.. where nobody can hurt me.."

Roxas smiled just a little bit more, shaking his head again. "...You may get a few scratches but.. you know... you'll always have someone to protect you now..." He said warmly.

"...Roxas..."

"...You've ignored your desire, wants and pain, Sora... They've caused another to emerge inside of you. The pain, and loneliness you've felt.. you've discarded and mearly took unthoughtful for years now, with no comfort or way to rest... Because of this, Sora... It has forced you to sleep. Your kindness and love.. just as you did to it."

Sora's eyes saddened slightly. Somehow.. he should of known. Maybe deep down he did, but in his mind this was all so new. "...It's.. getting back at me?"

"It's forcing you to sleep, for your protection. It is apart of you, that needs to be dealt with, Sora. You can't wake up until you do. And if you don't hurry... someone out there, will be hurt by your pain.."

Roxas slowly slipped his arms away from Sora's body, only to slip one hand into the young mans more tanned one. "...Come on, Sora. We'll do it together, you and me. You wont be alone this time, I promise."

Reluctantly, Sora followed Roxas, who gently pulled him along, towards the darkness...

--------------------------------------------

Before Sora realized what was happening, he felt two larger, strong arms wrap around him tightly. A deeper voice begging him to take him with them.. a soft, warm wetness touching his skin as the older man cried words of love to him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it felt as if this boy was asking something very valuable to him...

Sora looked up, stiff and making no motion to hug Riku. "...What do you want from me? Take you with me.. Please. Sora's sleeping, he's not dead."

"Then put me to sleep too! Please! Don't take him away from me!"

Sora frowned.. what was this guy playing at? What did he want? What could he gain from this? Nothing.. the back of his mind said.. Riku can't gain a thing.

"...You don't make any sense.." Sora quietly exclaimed "If you go to sleep, you still wont be with Sora. So give up now, okay?"

"PLEASE!" Riku nearly screamed, grasping onto Sora tighter. His words were coming through scratchy tears now, desperation never so clear as it was this moment. "Please, god, please! Sora! Wake up! Please, if you don't.. I'm not doing this without you anymore!"

Sora frowned, placing a hand at the back of Riku's head, taking handfull of that silver mane and jerking his head back to look at it. The sight made him start. His eyes widened and his heart stopped at what he saw before him.

Riku was compleately open. Tears were falling freely from his pale face, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched together.. His heart.. Sora thought. It was.. breaking.

------------------------------------------

A soft cool breeze touched his face as the scenery around him began to change. The darkness was washed away by a different image of a grassy hill near a beach, flowly gingerly with the tides new calling. Sora's eyes watched as he saw a younger version of himself sit on top of that hill with a familiar girl. Kairi..

"Kairi.." He whispered, his hand holding Roxas' a little tighter. Roxas just nodded, smiling a bit. "...You remember this place, don't you?"

"...Yeah... Right before the island was attacked by the Heartless..."

Just then he saw a boy creep up near his side. A smaller Riku, hiding behind a palm tree, just watching Sora and Kairi. Sora looked confused a second, not understanding..

"Riku was late that day..." Roxas said, looking over at Riku as well. "That day was Sora's birthday. He promised to get you something really nice."

Sora watched Riku, his eyes softening as he observed. The young man had something clentched in his hand.. Something quite familiar. As he stared at Riku shove the thing in his pocket, a light flush showing through dispite the warm orange of the setting sun, his fingers raised to touch the necklace that Riku had given him when he returned to the island nearly broken. "Iris..." He whispered, his eyes widening. "But.. Riku said he couldn't find anything. Why did he..."

Riku ran up to the two and plopped right next to Kairi with a shy laugh, rubbing the back of his head as if it didn't matter. "Sorry, Sora. I couldn't find much.. It was all kinda junky."

The younger Sora just smiled, lidding his eyes. "Your such a dork, I don't need anything! I'm so glad you came, that's all I want."

With that the image shifted. Again washed away and replaced with another vision. The day Kairi was seeing Sora off. Sora looked bright and happy, with a woman next to him. Arien.. The woman that broke his heart. Watching her roll her eyes and telling Sora he needed to act more his age, made him realize now what he didn't then. She treated him very badly from the beginning. But yet again there was someone missing from this picture...

"Where's Riku?" He asked Roxas, and the blond mearly pointed yonder to a couple of large rocks that hide the man quite well. "...He couldn't bare to see you leave. He came to see you one last time, reguardless, but he just.. couldn't say goodbye."

Sora looked a bit sad now. So that's why.. Riku didn't forget him.. And even looking at Kairi.. she looked sad too.. He never knew.. he always thought they just didn't care anymore...

Roxas turned to Sora, brushing a bit of hair from his eyes. "...Riku loved you.. from the very beginning. That's why he let you go."

"That's why he..."

"Love is only pure.. when you can honestly wish for another's happiness.. even if that happiness isn't with you. Riku wanted you to be happy.. no matter what. So he let you go..."

"Riku..." Sora said softly, covering his mouth as if it would somehow hide the tears that were threatening. "I didn't know..."

Once more the image washed away. And showed something.. extreamly enlightening. Arien was burning something at the fireplace of their old home. Letters.. one after another. His friend from that place, walking in and handing her the new mail... She only grabbed a few of the letters, tearing them up and throwing them into the fire as well. As Sora stepped up to that mail slowly, he caught a glance that made his eyes widen in shock. They were all addressed to him! From.. From Riku!

"She.. She burned the lettered Riku sent me!?"

Roxas nodded, folding his arms. "...For five years. Riku never stopped writing though. Not once.. even though you never replied."

"I thought.. he.. I thought..."

"Do you understand now? Dispite everything bad that's happened to you..You've never left Riku's mind."

Sora looked down, hugging himself tightly. He looked so sad.. he didn't know what to do. All this time, he thought.. that his life had changed after he saved Kingdom Hearts.. Everything just stopped. All his luck was gone and he had no one to say he was loved dearly by. But.. he was wrong. Blind and stupid!

Suddenly Sora turned twords Roxas, his eyes determined.. that young, robust look on his face just as when he was sixteen. "...Roxas..." He said firmly, wiping the tears from his eyes. No more crying.. no more running away.. No more denial. He was going to accept his pain.. accept the bad things in his life.. and realize, that not everything was missing. He had Riku, he had always had Riku.. How could he be so stupid!? Right in front of his eyes and he never once realized!

Roxas smiled, putting a hand over Sora's cheek. "...Looking good. Finally. I think it's time you woke from this nightmare Sora. You've been drifting in and out of it for five years.. It's about time you smelled a little coffee, huh?"

Sora nodded, eyes set and understanding everything now.

"Roxas. Thank you..." Sora said, suddenly turning around and bolting in a dead run. He was going to find his way out of here, by himself this time. He was going to find Riku one more time..

And this time, even hell wouldn't be able to tear him away.

Roxas just rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little. "What an embarassing guy. Go get him Sora... "

--------------------------------

_It's six AM and I am so tired. I hope this doesn't suck too bad. I was trying really hard to -not- make it anti-climactic. It's hard to do since i've been winging this story from the beginning._

_But thank you everybody for your support. Honestly, your comments and kind words were more than enough to keep me going with this. Even if I don't have much confidence in my writing, at least knowing i've made all of you happy and entertained even for a little bit makes me so glad I started this. So everybody, thank you so much. I mean it. :3_


	7. 7 : Body and Blood, I Take your Hand

_Warning: Shounen ai. Guys loving on guys. If you've read this far, i'm sure it's pretty obvious._

_Disclaimer: They are alas, not mine. I mearly use them to toy and aggitate the hell out of them._

_To My Readers:_

_Through this story, you all have given me nothing but support, kind comments and very sweet remarks. I can't begin to thank you enough for giving me the courage to post my feelings and emotions through these two characters, and still giving me a hand to keep on going dispite how hard it is for me to write at all. _

_I want to thank each and every one of you, from the bottom of my heart. And I hope you've enjoyed my story. Thanks to all of you, I feel as if I could maybe write another one too. - I'll keep doing my best. And since i'm so attached to Riku and Sora, I might just do a fluff one to make up for the torture of Riku and the neglect of Roxas. I'll make something really fun, I promise! But right now, i'm sick. I had to go to the hospital since my fever was so high. I'm getting better, but this was the best I could do given my situation. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you again!_

_Faloana_

_PS: Download "Love at the Gate", Full House ost and listen to it while you read this. - That's what I used to write this. :3_

_**---Body and Blood, Still I Take Your Hand---**_

_**-----Chapter Seven - Finale**_

The tears flowed freely from his grief stricken face, only to follow with the choked breaths of a man in pain as his sea-green eyes watched that of once was the one he loved so dearly. Sora.. Was he truly gone from his life? He couldn't see the shimmer or faint glow of those brilliant baby blue crystal iris', the happy smile surrounding his entire being.. That was Sora.

As Sora stared down at him, gripping Riku's hair even tighter, almost pulling a chunk out of the back of his head, Riku only knelt down, and did something very.. different.

The tears would not stop, and the pain did not leave.. But he smiled. His lips curved upward, in a kind and warm smile, as he slowly raised his arms up, not touching, but offering a warm embrace.

"Sora..." He whispered. Sora just looked confused and jerked Riku's hair back again. Riku winced in pain, but remained as he was. His smile would not damper and his arms would not lower. It brought a shock to Sora's eyes.. What was this guy doing? Was he insane?

"I love you.. Sora.. Please. Take me with you." He whispered again, closing his eyes as if to simply accept his fate. Sora could only stare... What in the world..?

"He loves.. me?" A thought came to his mind, as his grip slowly loosened. As he pulled his hand back, he saw it stained very lightly with drops of red.. blood. Riku's blood. How hard was he gripping him?

His body suddenly froze and everything seemed to stop.. His eyes wide and somewhat scared, he had to force himself to move his arms.. then legs. Everything around him was completely frozen. The waves didn't move.. the breeze didn't exist. The trees.. sand.. and Riku. They were all.. Frozen in time.

"What the hell is this!?" Sora practically screamed, motioning his arms in slight frustration. His fingers clenched when he received no answer, and his anger grew. However just then. the answer he sought came, from a voice much like his own, right behind him.

"This is.. our place." His voice told himself. Sora spun around only to see... Sora! It was like looking into a mirror but.. something was different. While the Sora wearing his angry and spiteful face glared, the Sora he was looking at seemed.. Peaceful. He was smiling, tranquil, as if he'd finally found himself again.

Sora smiled gently, his eyes softening, that same old kindness finally returned to that wonderful boy who brought joy to every ones life so often, without even a second thought.

Dark Sora glared, arching his body, readying himself for battle. He looked pissed.. what was going on!?

"This is our home.." Sora spoke gently, holding a hand out palm up. Inside the hand, a small white feather hovered over it, shining brilliantly where there may have been no light at all. It glowed with a fantasy only children dreamed.. "I've.. come to apologize..." He said quietly, extending his arm to offer the feather to his other half.

"What the hell is this!? I'm not leaving after you ignored me for so long! You'll just go back to the way it was."

"...You are my other me. Just as Roxas is my other self. I can't.. deny either of you anymore... And if I could still.. I don't.. think I would." He took a slow step forward, and another, positioning himself close to himself, the feather in his palm rightly between them, emanating it's gentle light. "...I love you. Both of you. Please.. forgive me. I think it's time.. that we all shared something very special within all of us..."

Dark Sora's face softened slightly from anger to confusion. What was he rambling on about? But.. if this was true. He looked back towards Riku who looked as if he were welcoming a god or angel to take him away on the spot. Those tears...

"He's been watching us, all this time." Sora said, softly taking his other's hand, holding it gently in a warmth that surprised, but relaxed his other half. "Riku.. He's never once wanted to hurt us. He even.. walked away from us.. to keep us from the pain he was afraid of causing us."

"What..?" Dark Sora looked back at his other quickly, his eyes alight with some knowledge he hadn't had before.. So, was that it? The boy he was tormenting, and hurting so badly.. All this time he was the only one who hadn't hurt him. His darkness.. constantly protected him.

"...What have I done..." He whispered, closing his eyes in shame as his head lowered. Though it was only a moment passed before a soft hand left his, and went to his cheek to lift it up again. When he opened his eyes, no malice, no anger or resentment was met with him. This Sora, who he needed to protect from all the spite in the world.. only smiled. He couldn't help it.. maybe it was fate that brought them together like this.. But he returned that smile, and as he did, all around them bright, white feathers lifted from the ground and swirled in a gentle breeze that wasn't there. Neither Sora's gaze left one another, knowingly accepting each other as a whole as the feathers began to engulf them, pulling apart the floor, the sky, the trees, the ocean.. everything. Everything into a bright, white, nothing...

And when all was finished, and the feathers blurred into what seemed like an endless sea of white, his half disappeared, and Sora wrapped his arms around himself with a soft, loving smile. "Welcome home..." He said quietly, purely happy. He felt complete. When there was no 'other' answer, he knew he was, for the first time in a long time, whole.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, the warmth never leaving his face. He watched before him, a blond boy waving at him from the distance. As Sora began to fade away from his own world, he vaguely heard Roxas' voice, as the blond gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Sora fell backwards, into nothing at all, and slept, blackness overtaking him utterly, those last words, bringing him peace at last.

"Thank you.."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sora..._

A faint brush of his hair.. it felt so nice. The wind.. it was warm and cool at the same time. A gentle embrace of natures calm fingertips.

_...Sora..._

He smiled a bit, his head turning slightly towards the voice he heard in his head. He liked that voice.. it reminded him of something.. what was it again?

_...Hey, wake up._

A soft shake of his shoulders, roused him slightly from his half sleep. As his eyes slowly opened, meeting a blaring sun in a greeting that was more like "HELLO!!!", he sat up quickly when he realized he was passed out on the beach. He looked around quickly, not really understanding his position yet before he heard a laugh. When his eyes turned towards that laugh, he blinked, seeing Riku sitting right next to him with a stupid grin on his face. "...How long were you planning on sleeping, lazy?"

Sora blinked, raising a hand to rub the back of his head, laughing. "Ah, sorry! I guess the sun was really warm today. I couldn't help it."

"Like you ever could." Riku grinned and stood up, brushing off himself before offering Sora a hand up.

Gladly taking the hand, he stood up himself, using his other hand to pad himself off.

"Have a nice dream?"

"Huh? Uh..." He looked up, scratching his cheek lightly in that dumbfounded way he usually did. "Y'know.. I don't think.. I remember it."

"You don't remember your dream? Ah, well it happens a lot. You forget a lot of things you know." Riku said with a laugh.

"Hey!" But before Sora could retort, Riku just laughed again and took off running.

"Race you to my house!" He yelled, waving behind him at his friend.

Sora just gave a sigh and a lopsided grin. Without really realizing it, his fingers rose up to the necklace he wore around his neck. He looked surprised that there was something actually hanging there. He went to take it off, but blinked and stopped, lowering his hands with a soft smile. The feel of it, he knew.. It was Riku's. He watched Riku run a moment before he actually took off to follow his friend...

Some days, you just have to go with it, right? Memories, they come and go. But the important ones.. They'll last even in the darkest corner of your mind for your entire life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Life was good. Really good! Sora hadn't had so much fun.. well, maybe before when he was a kid, but this was like a great vacation! Sortta.

Sora remembered very little of the few days he'd apparently spent on the island. And strangely enough, nobody else did either. It was like a portion of his life went missing from other's memories, and a lightly smaller one from Sora's. Still, nobody knew the difference, so no harm right?

Sora found himself having a lot of fun writing back and forth to his parents. Recently it's just felt like they hadn't spoken in ages, and missed each other quite a bit, especially his mother. So they'd been writing constantly back and forth like two kids living across the lake from band camp.

As Sora laid down his letter addressed to his mother and leaned back in his beach chair to watch the palm trees sway back and forth. He was just waiting for Riku to come home with dinner that Sora would prepare for them both, and Kairi's long awaited visit from the city with her three kids. Sora couldn't wait! He loved kids so much.

_**"Dear Mom, Dad and Little Brother, **_

_**I had living arrangements with Riku. I assumed I'd gone back to the island because I was homesick, and big city life just didn't make me happy. I did what I wanted to, and moved back, Riku happily offering me his home upon my return. I also got a new job as a waiter at a local cafe' across the bridge to the mainland. Since mine and Riku's home was originally hand built by Riku's parents, rent wasn't really an option. Still we're two growing men and needed a lot to eat!**_

_**Kairi recently had a baby, one of three. She's such a great mother! Despite the divorce she recently went through, she seems so happy with her kids, and even found a really nice guy recently who seems to love kids. Weird thing is, I guess he looks and acts a lot like me! Except he's blond. I forget his name, I'll let you know more when I write again.**_

_**Oh right, and the bigger news. Riku and I have decided that we're both ready for something more out of our lives together. Not quite marriage yet, though that's a definite possibility. But he brought home yesterday a wonderful surprise. They're called promise rings. Riku's promised to always be here for me, no matter what, and protect me. And I promised him the same. I really feel so great!**_

_**Tidus, Wakka and Selphie are acting weird. Tidus is just walking around in a half daze.. everybody thinks he ate something weird and he's confused about it. Wakka's always watching out for him, and we think he's got a thing for Tidus honestly. Selphie seems content with things lately. She's taken up fishing with Riku, seems to enjoy the hobby. I just can't get into it! It's so.. fishy!**_

_**I think that's all the news from our little island. I hope my baby brother is doing well, and I can't wait to see all of you around christmas! Be healthy and well.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sora."**_

He glanced down, his eyes softening at the leaf of panda bear cub stationary bending with the wind, rolling his pen back and forth lightly.

_**Fin**_


End file.
